1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device-specific and application-specific computing device, a playback device and a method for controlling the playback device using the computing device, and more particularly to a device-specific and application-specific computing device, a playback device and a method for controlling the playback device using the computing device wherein the playback device is controlled using a control information thereof generated according to a device configuration information of the computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playback devices such as a DVD player and a Blu-ray disk player may be controlled via a RF (Radio Frequency) remote controller or an IR (InfraRed) remote controller.
Generally, a separate remote controller is required for each playback device. Moreover, a user must learn how to use each remote controller. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to learn how to use the remote controllers as the number of the remote controller increases.
In order to overcome the disadvantage, a universal remote controller capable of controlling multiple playback devices was proposed. The user can control one of the multiple playback devices by selecting a code from multiple codes for multiple remote controller.
However, the number of codes that can be stored in the universal remote controller is limited, and the universal remote controller is highly priced. Moreover, the universal remote controller is not capable of supporting latest playback devices.